


Some things i wrote when i was upset or motivated

by orphan_account



Category: poet - Fandom
Genre: Broken Promises, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all in all, some 'poems' of mine i liked
Kudos: 1





	Some things i wrote when i was upset or motivated

Stuck Alone

Slipping through the cracks  
I am plummeting to the darkness  
Choosing my end by a pit  
The ground is gone  
A remaining abyss  
The wait for relief is hell  
For nothing waits for me below

The walls around my heart are falling apart  
With nothing to protect  
Except a shattered heart  
Nothing seems to stay the same  
Always shifting to keep my mind’s barriers down

The shiny light disappears as tears fall  
My bloody chest is limp  
As my hands are stained with my dark blood

The tainted knife falls with me  
As I look up and back to the world  
Disappearing before I would be forced to leave  
All for the best  
To go through my worst

Everything was once okay  
When the sun still shined  
Keeping me warm  
He was there with me  
They were by side

But all of it has left me  
No one left to save me  
The cold from heartache enveloping me  
In a frenzy of delusions  
Their backs face me now  
As they turn away  
I step back  
And fall into this pain

The suffering in my mind  
The insanity scratching scars on my brain  
The lack of control on my body

Here I am  
Stuck in this position  
It feels like I am falling forever  
But I am stuck in the air  
Same position  
Bleeding out  
Drop by drop

When will it end?  
I can never regain my past  
I tried to make it stop  
Only to end up here  
Alone but with peace  
A peace I couldn’t feel when I wasn’t bleeding  
When I wasn’t falling  
I’m finally  
Stuck alone


End file.
